In order to facilitate attachment of an auxiliary object such as a noise absorbing member, proposed is a pneumatic tire including a surface fastener on the tire inner surface (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In practice, a noise absorbing member is placed in a cavity portion of a pneumatic tire to reduce a resonance sound generated in the cavity portion. The pneumatic tire with the surface fastener allows the auxiliary object such as a noise absorbing member to be attached or detached easily as needed.
Now, suppose a case where an uncured tire is built in which a surface fastener is pasted on the tire inner surface. In this case, however, when the uncured tire including the surface fastener is cured by a general curing machine equipped with a bladder, an engagement element of the surface fastener is sometimes crushed by a pressure of the bladder during curing. If the engagement element is crushed, the auxiliary object such as a noise absorbing member is attached in an unstable state, which may cause a problem that the attachment cannot be accomplished in some cases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese patent application Kokai publication No. 2006-44503